elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tuls Valen
Tuls Valen is the Dunmer Master of the Temple in Ald'ruhn. He provides training (up to skill level 59) in Acrobatics, Hand-to-Hand, and Sneak. Services He gives several quests and provides medium training in Acrobatics, Hand-to-Hand, and Sneak for higher-ranked members of the Tribunal Temple. Interactions Compassion Tuls Valen asks for a demonstration of compassion from the Nerevarine, directing them to cure Bulfim gra-Shugarz, a victim of the Blight disease. False Incarnate The Master of the Ald'ruhn Temple requests the investigation of a possible Nerevarine in Suran. Pilgrimage to Maar Gan The Nerevarine is sent on pilgrimage to the Maar Gan Shrine. Dark Cult in Hassour Tuls requests the destruction of a Sixth House cult hiding in Hassour. Dialogue ;Pilgrimages of the Seven Graces "Welcome, my child. Do you seek to '''join the Temple'?"'' :join the Temple "You have a promising look. Perhaps we could use you. Do you wish to join? Or shall you hear our doctrine first?" ::Join the Temple " ::'Hear the doctrine''' "Your fourfold duties are to: Faith, Family, Masters, and all that is good. Perform holy quests and bring luster to the Temple. Never transgress against your brothers or sisters -- in thought or deed -- as we are all one body. If you somehow fail to uphold these ideals, you must speak with a Master or the Patriarch to be cleansed of your wrongdoings. Still want to join?" :::Yes, I am worthy "You are now a Layman in the Temple. Welcome, brother . I am one of several Masters you can go to get your duties and if you perform well, advancement in the Temple is not out of question." :::No "Hmmm. The choice is, of course, your to make ." If approached again: "What brings you to the Temple, Layman? Have you been lax in your '''duties'?"'' :duties "Before I give you any other duties, you should prove your faith by making the Pilgrimage of the '''Seven Graces'."'' ::Seven Graces "Take this book, "The Pilgrim's Path." It describes where the pilgrimage sites are. After you have completed these pilgrimages, speak with me again. I should warn you that while most of these are easy, the pilgrimages of Ghostgate and the Ruddy Man are more difficult. You may wish to do those last." :::Seven Graces "You have been given a copy of "The Pilgrim's Path." Simply follow the directions in that book to each shrine. When you have visited all these shrines, speak with me again." After finishing the pilgrimage: "What brings you to the Temple, Layman? Have you been lax in your '''duties'?"'' :duties "Before I give you any other duties, you should prove your faith by making the Pilgrimage of the '''Seven Graces'."'' ::Seven Graces "Yes, you have finished the Pilgrimage of the Seven Graces. I commend you for this. You are now ready for more challenging duties." :::Seven Graces "You have completed the Pilgrimage of the Seven Graces." ;Compassion "What brings you to the Temple, ? Have you been lax in your '''duties'?"'' :duties "To belong to the Temple is to practice '''compassion'."'' ::compassion "Vivec often showed compassion to his enemies. You must show compassion by curing Bulfim gra-Shugarz, a Sheogorath worshipper in '''Maelkashishi'. Take this potion of cure blight. You can cure Bulfim by giving her the potion... But it is expensive. I would prefer you learned a spell such as "Rilm's Gift" and returned the potion to me."'' :::Maelkashishi "Travel to Ald Velothi and head east past the Daedric ruins of Ashalmawia. Continue due east until you reach the mountains. Then follow the trails south until you see another Daedric ruin. Be careful in Maelkashishi, . The followers of Sheogorath are unpredictable. Don't go further into the ruins than you must." After curing Bulfim: "Have you shown '''compassion' to Bulfim gra-Shugarz?"'' :compassion "You cured Bulfim gra-Shugarz and have proven your compassion. You might be interested in this book, which has an important lesson on the rewards of compassion. Were you able to preserve the potion?" ::Yes. I have it right here. "You have performed beyond my expectations, . You are indeed resourceful as well as compassionate. Are you ready for further duties?" ::: "Where is it? Oh, I see. You are joking." ::No. I had to use it. "Unfortunate. But its use promoted a virtuous act. Well done, . Are you ready for further duties?" :::compassion "You have already proven your compassion." ;False Incarnate "What brings you to the Temple, ? Have you been lax in your '''duties'?"'' :duties "A man in '''Suran' named Elvil Vidron is a False Incarnate."'' ::Suran "It is on the north shore of Lake Masobi, in the northwest corner of the Ascadian Isles. You can get there by going east from Pelagiad and around the north side of the Dren Plantation, following the roads east until you reach Suran, or you can take a Silt Strider from Molag Mar or Vivec." ::False Incarnate "Elvil Vidron in Suran claims to be the Nerevarine and makes prophecies of doom. Clearly he is a heretic. Convince him that he is mistaken or, if all else fails, prove it by killing him. If he is the true Nerevarine, he is protected by prophecy and cannot die." After convincing Elvil: "Have you chastised the '''False Incarnate'?"'' :False Incarnate "Elvil Vidron will do penance for his errors, but I am glad you did not kill him. Please accept these potions of healing in reward for your wisdom in this matter. Are you ready for additional duties?" ;Pilgrimage to Maar Gan "What brings you to the Temple, ? Have you been lax in your '''duties'?"'' :duties "To demonstrate your faith, you must make the Pilgrimage to '''Maar Gan'."'' ::Maar Gan "Go to the shrine in Maar Gan. Read the inscription on the rock and imitate Vivec's actions. If you have trouble, speak with the priest. He will assist you." After completing the pilgrimage: "Have you completed the Pilgrimage to '''Maar Gan'?"'' :Maar Gan "You made the Pilgrimage to Maar Gan? It sounds like you handled Anhaedra well. Since you have learned another of Vivec's lessons, please take this book as a gift." ;Dark Cult in Hassour "What brings you to the Temple, ? Have you been lax in your '''duties'?"'' :duties "A dark cult is practicing the foulest of arts only a few hours from here in the cavern of '''Hassour'."'' ::Hassour "There is a dark cult dwelling in Hassour. Go to Hassour and bring the Tribunal's justice to the leader of this cult, Dagoth Fovon. To get to Hassour, go to Balmora, then head east towards Moonmoth Legion Forth. When you enter the Foyada Mamaea, follow it all the way south." After clearing Hassour: "Have you cleansed '''Hassour' of the cultists?"'' :Hassour "You have slain Dagoth Fovon and cleansed the dark cult from '''Hassour'. As these cultists sometimes spread Blight disease, perhaps you can make use of these scrolls and potions."'' ::Hassour "You cleansed the dark cult from Hassour." ::duties "I have no more duties for you. Speak with Uvoo Llaren in Ghostgate or Endryn Llethan in Vivec. Thank you for all you have done." Appearances * pl:Tuls Valen ru:Тульс Вален Category:Morrowind: Skill Trainers Category:Tribunal Temple Members Category:Morrowind: Ald'ruhn Characters Category:Morrowind: Quest Givers